Pokemon: Beyond Time
by animemasterall
Summary: Several trainers have been picked from all over the world to be apart of an expedition to uncover the secrets and mysteries of Ho-Oh and Rainbow Mountain. What secrets, mysteries, threats and dangers await our young explorers? SYOC hurry! Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon so please don't sue. This is for fun and pure enjoyment.

YUP THAT'S RIGHT, I'M BACK WITH POKEMON! After my last attempt and horribly going wrong I deleted it. I took the wrong approach and really had nothing for fuel. This is probably the wrong time to post something like this, especially, when the new 6TH GEN is being introduced, which by the way is awesome! There is an Oc sheet at the end of this story. This story is about friendship action, romance, mystery, and everything in between so without further ado, I bring you…

**Pokemon: Beyond Time**

"Hello. I'm Professor Hawthorne, retired Champion, famous explorer, treasure hunter, and now, leading scientist in Archaeology. I have many titles under my belt earning me privileged which is why I would like to propose something. I have gotten the approval for a small group of young trainers from around the world to come here and help me uncover the secret to Rainbow Mountain, said to be the home where Ho-Oh was born. This expedition will last from three to six months and all your daily needs would be provided. All you would need to bring would be small stuff like your tooth brush and your Pokemon to sign up for this one-in-a-life-time chance, there will be forms located almost everywhere. Good luck and Best wishes!"

The TV flashed off as, Kenny Starch opened up his laptop He typed in a few letters in the address bar and a forum appeared on the screen, after filling in the blanks on the forum, he sent it in. He smiled and slouched back down in his chair as his Aipom jumped on his lab. A message popped up on the screen. It read:

_'Phoenix Industries. Would you like to open?_

_Yes or No'_

Kenny clicked the button and a video started to play.

"Welcome to Rainbow Island, home to ancient Sun Worshipers and Ho-Oh." A Island surrounded by water was shown on the screen. There was a mountain located at the North end while at the south was two beautiful lodges surround by lush Palm Trees. The beaches were a sandy white and the skies were painted orange. On the West side of the mountain was crumbled stone structures. On the East was what seemed like a dense forest.

"Hi. I'm Professor Hawthorne, the leading archaeologist on the Rainbow Expedition. You are watching this because you have been accepted by our Corporation. On this expedition you will be away from home for up to six months. Five Star Rooms will be given to our guests and cleaned daily. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert, and snacks will be served in the kitchen. On the first morning everyone will take the day to get accustomed to everything. On the second day, everyone will get suited up to hit the caves where pictures will be taken and artifacts will _hopefully_ be found. "Throughout this expedition we hope to uncover the secret behind Rainbow Mountain and its origins."

The video ended. Kenny clicked another one.

"Hi. I'm Professor Hawthorne, retired champ, famous explorer, treasure hunter, and now, the leading professor in archaeology."

Professor Hawthorne had on a long-sleeved maroon shirt with thin black lines, tan capris, and maroon shoots, complementing her dark skin. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail with a small bang parted to the side, so her brown eyes could be seen. "Um, people ask me why did I settle down in archaeology when I had so much going for me? I simply reply, I was a child back then, everyone has to grow up eventually."

The video ended and resumed in a cave. The caves were a bright orange, probably from the sun streaming down into it, lighting up the water as well. There were strange symbols inscribed one the wall with paintings. Professor Hawthorne ran her hand over it.

"It's amazing isn't it? she asked, "If these are the Unkown alphabet like the ones you see in Johto and Sinnoh, then that means there could be over a hundred different meanings. It's why I do what I do. It's a puzzle with no answer to it."

The video returned to the Professor sitting in a chair.

"When I asked the chairman if I could host a little sweepstakes, he thought I was crazy. After explaining my case and backing it up, he had no choice but to go along with it. The next day I made the commercial. We are discovering the secrets to the pasts, deciphering ancient languages we've long forgotten, and maybe, find out what happened to those Sun Worshipers..."

Kenny exited and clicked on the Sun Worshipers.

"Hello. I'm Professor Spencer Hale. When Ms. Hawthorne called me and asked if I could come and take a look at some hieroglyphics, I was a little too suspicious after getting sent to the Alternate Dimension by Unkown and being replace by Entei. But, when she told me about Ho-Oh, I packed my things and left the mansion. My daughter is out of the region on her coordinating adventure, good luck Sweetie. Anyway when I first arrived at the mountain I was shocked. Inside those caves were the most magnificent Unkown symbols I've ever seen. You really don't get to see this every day, probably at all."

"How's it goin'? I'm Professor Aurea Juniper, the leading professor in Pokemon Origins. Now, Hawthorne and I have been great friends for a long time. her, Fennel, Professor Burnet and I shared a college dorm. Those were some of the best times of my life and when she called me, asking if I would be interested in looking at the Origins of Ho-Oh. I got on the next flight to Mistralton so I could get on the first flight to Rainbow Island. Ho-Oh is one of the Pokemon whose past still remains a mystery including the Unkown. Even Arceus' past is written. Anybody should be honored to come on this trip."

The video ended and instructions on where and when to leave were printed across his screen. He printed them and ran to his room to pack.

"Aipom! We gotta pack, ASAP!" he yelled downstairs causing the purple monkey to run up the stairs as well.

* * *

Yup, that's it! My character is Kenny Starch. Here are some rules before I let you see the template.

Rules

1) Please don't name your characters like this [Ash Ketchum] [Tracey Sketchit] [Ashley Kapture] Or I will not even look at your character.

2) Make sure you PM me the submissions so I don't get in trouble with the law. All Pms should look like this [PBT- Kenny Starch] That way I can stay organized.

3) If you're going to send a character at least have the decency to leave a review, even on something like that little snippet.

4) Please don't rush me when it comes to putting out chapters. Life's a bitc* and everyone knows that.

5) I don't want to see shiny Pokemon Really? It's cool if your Cyndaquil has green fire or Pikachu with blue electricity, or an Umbreon with purple rings but people tend to get a little...out of hand. So sorry but no's no.

6) No Eeveelutions. They're too cliché. Also don't want to see Pikachu, starter pokemon, legendries, half-legendries(Phione,Cresselia, Tornadus, etc.). Can we also stay away from big pokemon like Electrivire, Snorlax, Garchomp, Dragonite. Only because these trainers are young and even though I know Ash has big Pokemon I think this will make all battles fair. Meaning First Stage and Second Stage are okay. (Pokemon like Heracross are acceptable)

7) So I know you read my rules put this in your PM [PBT-Kenny Starch-R7) which means Rule 7. Otherwise, delete!

8) No champions? I'm not sure why I should address this but...

9) You are free to be whatever you want like Breeders, Trainers, Coordinators, maybe even Gym Leaders if I accept, referees, or wannabe Nurse Joy.

10) If you are from the Sinnoh Region, then I kind of expect you to bring a Sinnoh Pokemon. Thanks!

11) Not just a list or string of words. Give me details and such. Also, make sure to tell me why on some of the questions.

12)No godly $#!t

13) Have fun (this means be original) and...peace out!

(P.S if you break a rule I will refer to, to things like this...R8, R7, R2, etc. My profile has the openings!)

* * *

**Template for your Trainer**

**General Information**

Name (Last, First):  
Nicknames/Alias:  
Age:(10~19)  
Gender:  
Birthplace: (City/Region)  
Current Residence:  
Occupation/Job/Class: (Trainer, Doctor, Coordinator, Breeder, etc.)

**Attitude Information**

Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Good Habits:  
Bad Habits:  
Unusual Habits:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Dreams:  
Fears:  
Allergies: (What? No one ever remembers these...)  
Talents: (Are you an excellent cook, wonderful singer, amazing dancer, fortune teller?)  
Idols:(Like Iris, Ash, Cynthia, Brock, Professor Oak, Riley, etc. In Anime)  
Food:  
Drink:  
Color:  
Band:  
Number:  
Season:

**Appearance**

Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Eye Color:  
Body Type: (Fat, skinny, slim, athletic-remember no lists)  
Skin Color:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Marks/Scars:  
Main Outfit: (like casual)  
Formal Outfit: (like your attending someone's wedding)  
Night Outfit: (PJs and slippers! or Boxers and Socks...)  
Swimsuit: (N/A)  
Back-Up Outfit: (just in case anything happens to your Main)  
**[Remember I shouldn't have to ask what colors are your pants or how long is your shirt. Details!]**  
Accessories:  
Favorite Accessory:

**Statistics**

Badges: (List any and all badges they've gotten as well as what league there from)  
Symbols: (From battle frontier)  
Pokemon League status: (List any Pokemon leagues that they have been in)  
Pokemon Championship Battles: (List any Pokemon championship battles that they won, or if they didn't win, how close they were to winning)  
Contests: (Any and all contests they entered and their placing)  
Ribbons: (List any and all ribbons they've earned and where from)  
Grand Festival Ranking: (What grand festival competitions did they place in, if any)

Why they chose to go on the expedition:  
What Pokemon they chose and why:  
Hopes for the Expedition:

Life Story/History:

Memorable Memory: (This is your most remembered memory. Good or bad, you pick)

Extra Information: (anything I left out? Any interesting facts I should know) (This would be where you put stuff like if you're searching for a bf/gf and what you would like them to be like)

**Template for your Pokemon**

Pokemon Oc Sheet INFO (don't know what some of the words mean? GOOGLE!

-Owner:

-Name:

-Sex:

-Race:

-Ability: (Try to stay away from Dream World) (Five Max.)

-Attacks: (Be reasonable. No Pichu's with THUNDER)

-Origin and History: (it'd be nice to read)

-Fears and Dreams: (deepest secrets, hidden desires, biggest dreams)

-Personality: (Like how Ash's Charizard didn't listen to him or how Misty's Psyduck was weird or how Brock's Pokemon stung him when he flirted)

-Special Techniques: (can it read its trainer's mind. React quickly to situations? Never lose its balance?)

-Physical Strength (Attack / Defense):

-Mental Acuity (Intelligence / Wisdom) :

-Spiritual Acuity (Special Attack / Special Defense) :

-Manual Dexterity (Defense / Evasion) :

-Physical Speed and Litheness (Speed / Evasion) :

-Pain (Pain Tolerated Before Blackout): (On a scale from 1-100) 1=Weakest

-Exhaustion (Time Spent Fighting Before Incapacitated): (On a scale from 1-100)

-Potential (Ability to Drive Beyond OCs Limits): (On a scale from 1-100) (Should be fairly small)

**Pokéathlon Stats**

Speed: /40  
Power: /30  
Skill: /40  
Stamina /30  
Jump /40  
Total /180

[First Stage should be really low like have a score under 75. Second Stage 135. Third Stage 180]

P.S If you need an example my Oc is on my Profile and remember, R7!


End file.
